


For An Old Sailor

by bwblack



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers Watson take to the sea.</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/">Watson's Woes</a> JWP #5: What was Watson's third continent and how did he get there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For An Old Sailor

James Harold Watson sailed around the world on a boat named for a dog. 

His grandsons, John and Harold James, spent countless hours listening with rapt attention as he regaled them with the thrilling tales of his exotic expeditions.

Upon his death, both brothers agreed to set sail.

John dreamed of giant turtles and Tahitians. 

Harold dreamed of whiskey and women. 

After a month the weary sailors were done.

Satisfied that better booze and brothels could not be found outside of Britain, Harold returned home.

Unsatisfied with the stories he collected in Africa, John looked towards India, Afghanistan and war.


End file.
